


Почему

by Rik_i



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Everyday Life, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i
Summary: Они никогда не говорят об этом, но оба точно знают, что это будет длиться до тех пор,  пока они не прирежут друг друга.
Relationships: Jin/Mugen (Samurai Champloo), Mugen/Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Почему

Муген лежит на спине, закинув ногу на ногу и покачивая грязной ступней. «Луна сегодня особенно большая» – обронила Фуу, перед тем как отправиться спать на женскую половину. Эти слова почему-то застряли в голове, и Муген никак не может от них отвязаться.  
Дзин устало садится на край единственного тюфяка. Муген уже бесцеремонно занял его, но спать на голом полу Дзин сегодня не намерен. Разбойник ухмыляется и касается ногой бедра Дзина, тот поворачивает голову. Очки всплескивают лунный свет из окна.  
– Эй… – говорит Муген. – Ты всю ночь собираешься сидеть?  
Дзин хмыкает. Тихий бархатный звук, от которого у Мугена на кончиках пальцев вспыхивают щекочущие искры.  
– Я собираюсь выгнать тебя отсюда.  
Муген ощущает то самое – тянущее, вязкое, тяжелое. Оно возникает от ровного спокойного голоса и от едва ощутимого запаха с горькой лимонной ноткой.  
– Да-а? Ну попытайся, – Муген растягивает слова, растягивает мгновения, растягивает свою злость, смакуя все это на кончике языка. Дзин прищуривается.

Муген не понимает, что с ним происходит, он и не пытается найти этому объяснения, да и не хочет. Просто сдергивает зубами ткань с плеча Дзина, и молча борется на узкой лежанке – за место для ночлега, за кусок печеной рыбы, за возможность убить, за вспышку яростного удовольствия. Муген совершенно не думает о том, почему эти желания возникают только когда они наедине. Возможно, если бы он задумался, то удивился бы.  
Днем, когда они тащатся по дороге, попадают в переделки, препираются, дерутся, едят и добывают деньги и ночлег – днем ему совершенно наплевать на высокого бледнолицего ронина, Мугена заботит только приближение возможности прикончить его в честном поединке. Но когда они остаются вдвоем, на Мугена накатывает: ему нестерпимо хочется ощутить вкус кожи, стиснуть в руках жилистые бедра, такие горячие с изнанки; у него так сильно ноет в паху от одного только касания ладони к тонким волосам. Тяжесть в лодыжках, слабость в коленях, напряженная лихорадочная дрожь с ног до головы; все это выжигает его внутренности каждый раз, и только с первыми лучами солнца Муген ощущает, что возрождается – чтобы наворчать на Фуу, сполоснуться в ближайшем источнике и раздобыть чего-нибудь пожрать. А пока пальцы вплетены в черные пряди, Муген ощущает себя вне всего сущего. И когда его выгибает от острого, неизведанного доселе удовольствия, когда он опускается на взмокшую спину и едва слышно рычит – это кажется Мугену единственно правильным.

Они никогда не говорят об этом после. Ругаются друг на друга, расходятся по разным комнатам в борделях, а порой и по разным дорогам в пути. Но когда Фуу засыпает крепким здоровым сном и в комнате очередной гостиницы или хижины наступает вязкая тишина, им обоим немедленно хочется нарушить ее, звоном мечей или влажным трением кожи о кожу, неважно. 

Дзин тоже не задумывается, почему, когда мозолистая горячая ладонь сдергивает одежду и вдавливает его в тюфяк или дощатый пол – почему он сопротивляется не в полную силу. Ведь он легко может скинуть с себя наглеца и всадить ему меч в живот за такое обращение. Но вместо этого Дзин только пытается сдержать слишком шумное дыхание и выворачивается под тяжестью и напором. Иногда Дзин не позволяет проделывать такое с собой, и тогда Мугену приходится несладко. Их борьба длится дольше, терпения ронину не занимать, а Муген знает, что уступит. За тонкой перегородкой спит девочка, которой лучше не слышать и не видеть всего этого, и лохматый разбойник кусает запястье, проглатывая крик. Разрешает гладким сильным пальцам хозяйничать везде, и сам толкается навстречу, разрешает бесцеремонное вторжение в свое тело, втягивает боль, словно глоток саке.

Утром Фуу любопытничает, откуда у Мугена на шее багровый синяк, Муген не отвечает, и Фуу долго молчит, пытаясь разгадать эту тайну самостоятельно. Ей наверняка никогда не придет в голову, что собранный и спокойный человек, идущий рядом с ней, всего несколько часов назад со звериным торжеством в глазах нарочно смыкал зубы на самом видном месте, вызывая демона.

Они никогда не говорят об этом, но оба точно знают, что это будет длиться до тех пор, пока они не прирежут друг друга. Потому что слишком часто нет денег, чтобы купить женщину. Потому что, пока они не нашли Самурая, Пахнущего Подсолнухами, они не могут убить друг друга. Потому что невозможно, да и не хочется терпеть этот странный голод. 

Или может потому, что мало в жизни чего-то действительно хорошего.

**Author's Note:**

> 2006 г.


End file.
